Recueil d'OS Sterek
by Warriors2710
Summary: Regroupement de One-shots sur le couple Stiles/Derek de la série Teen Wolf. Aucun spoiler. /!\ Homophobes s'abstenir...
1. Souris Derek

"Derek ?"

Le loup-garou se retourna vers l'humain d'un air las.

"Quoi encore ?

-Pourquoi tu souris jamais ?"

Derek poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Il en avait marre des questions idiotes de Stiles. Il ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter de parler. Et Derek détestait quand quelqu'un passait son temps à parler.

"C'est pas un truc de Hale, parce que Peter sourit souvent. Enfin, quand il sourit, il ressemble à un psychopathe, mais bon..."

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux aux ciel tandis que Stiles continuait de parler.

"Tu sais, les beaux gosses sourient souvent. Ça les rend pas plus moche."

Derek fronça les sourcils. _Est-ce qu'il vient de dire que je suis beau gosse ?_

Sans le laisser parler, l'autre continua son discours ennuyant.

"Je t'ai déjà vu sourire, mais c'était pour draguer l'agent à l'accueil de la gendarmerie."

Derek soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par parler :

"La ferme."

Stiles l'ignora royalement.

"Tu sais, tu devrais sourire. Quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire."

Lentement, le loup-garou tourna la tête vers l'adolescent.

"Et qui tomberait amoureux de mon sourire, Stiles ?

-Oh, je sais pas. Plein de monde."

Il y eut un silence.

"Peut-être moi ?" proposa Stiles.

Amusé, Derek esquissa un sourire sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Allez, tu peux faire mieux ! l'encouragea Stiles. Pense à quelque chose de marrant."

Pendant quelques secondes, Derek se concentra puis son sourire s'élargit.

 _Merde,_ pensa Stiles qui souriait en jetant des regards vers lui. Il était réellement tombé amoureux de son sourire.


	2. Le coeur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine

Scott sortit du loft, laissant seuls son meilleur ami et Derek.

Stiles s'assit sur le canapé alors que le loup-garou fixait l'entrée, d'où Scott venait de partir pour aller chercher Isaac. Derek entendait chaque battement de coeur de Stiles très clairement, comme s'il était assis juste à côté de lui. Au bout d'une minute, le loup commença à s'énerver.

"Bon, calme-toi. Je te rappelle que je peux entendre ton coeur battre, et là, ça m'insupporte.

-Je suis très calme !" s'exclama Stiles.

Derek le fixa d'un regard dur.

"Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Pas du tout.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?"

Stiles secoua la tête sans répondre. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Il retroussa les manches de sa chemise en fixant le mur. Depuis quelque temps, dès qu'il était proche de Derek, son coeur s'emballait et il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées. Ce n'était pas de la peur. C'était autre chose, mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et soupira.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi." affirma-t-il.

Derek s'approcha de l'adolescent à pas de loup, haussant les sourcils.

"Vraiment ?"

D'un geste vif, il bondit près du canapé et posa ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de Stiles, qui sursauta. Le loup-garou entendit le coeur du plus jeune battre encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Les yeux du loup se mirent à briller, devenant d'un bleu à la fois magnifique et terrifiant.

"Et là, tu as peur ? murmura Derek.

-Non." répondit aussitôt le plus jeune.

Derek dévoila ses crocs en grognant.

"Toujours pas." fit Stiles.

Derek se pencha un peu plus, satisfait d'entendre les battements de coeur du garçon s'accélérer. Il prétendait en avoir marre d'entendre les battements effrénés du coeur de Stiles, mais en réalité, il adorait voir à quel point il s'emballait en sa présence.

"Pourquoi ton coeur bat si vite, dans ce cas ?"

Stiles leva la tête en se redressant, et son nez frôla celui de Derek. Malgré lui, ce fut le coeur du loup-garou qui s'emballa et il s'arrêta de respirer.

"Parce que tu me plais."


	3. Tu vas me manquer

**Encore une matinée à m'demander  
Comment j'vais combler tout ce vide que tu as laissé  
Je sens que la journée promet d'être longue  
Et j'n'ai plus personne avec qui la passer  
Je n'peux plus porter cette solitude, tu me manques  
Je n'ai plus personne à qui me confier  
Je passe mon temps à regarder par la fenêtre  
Et je n'te vois toujours pas rentrer**

Je viens à peine de me réveiller que déjà je pense à toi. Comme tous les jours, ma fenêtre est ouverte et je regarde dehors, comme si tu allais rentrer dans ma chambre. Je fixe la fenêtre tous les soirs, avant de m'endormir. Le matin, dès que je me réveille, je reste assis plusieurs minutes à guetter ton retour. Mais jamais je ne t'aperçois.

C'est comme ça depuis que tu es parti.

Tu as voulu changer d'air, je le comprends, mais ton absence est difficile à supporter. Notre relation s'était un peu améliorée, désormais tu ne m'insultais plus, te contentant de me lancer des regards désapprobateurs. Parfois, tu me laissais même te toucher. Peu à peu, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi sans que tu ne remarques rien. Puis tu es parti de Beacon Hills.

Tu me manques tellement Derek.

 **Tout semble faux, j'en perds mes mots  
Que vais-je devenir ?  
Je garde espoir de te revoir  
Dans un proche avenir**

Je crois que je vais passer ma vie à t'attendre devant ma fenêtre. Je deviendrais un pauvre mec qui attend sans rien dire, sans bouger. Je ne sais pas si je dois encore espérer. Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

 **Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Les souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu rentres mais  
De ma mémoire tu disparais  
Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu es parti. Je ne compte plus les jours, mais pour moi ça fait une éternité.

Je revois tes cheveux noirs ébènes et tes yeux verts. Je te revois en train de te transformer en loup-garou, les crocs sortis et les yeux bleus brillants. Je te revois couvert de sang. Je te revois souriant. Je te revois hausser les sourcils.

Tes souvenirs me hantent, je ne peux pas les oublier. De toute façon, je ne veux pas t'oublier.

 **Encore toute une nuit à rêver de ton retour  
Mais l'réveil me replonge dans ce cauchemar  
Sans toi, je m'ennuie, je souris  
Quand j'repense aux discussions qu'on avait matins et soirs  
Je pense tellement à toi  
Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'entendre le son de ta voix  
Plus les années passent et plus je réalise  
À quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir**

Toutes les nuits, je rêve de toi.

Je regarde par la fenêtre puis je te vois. Tu es là, tu me regardes et tu me souris.

"Derek !" je hurle.

Tu rentres par la fenêtre et je me lève pour me prendre dans tes bras.

Mais à chaque fois, je me rends compte que je rêve et je me réveille en hurlant.

Ce matin ne fait pas exception. Je suis là, recroquevillé sur mon lit et je regarde par la fenêtre. Je pleure comme tous les jours, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Tu n'es plus là, tu es parti trop vite, et je n'ai pas pu te dire à quel point je t'aimais.

Je pense à ces moments qu'on a partagé. Je préférerai subir tes coups, tes insultes et tes regards plutôt que ton absence.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix quand je repense à nos discussions, certaines pour le moins...étranges.

 _-_ _C'est une balle en argent !?_

 _-Non pauvre crétin !_

 _-_ _Attends, tu crois vraiment que dans l'état où t'es, t'es en position de me donner des ordres ? Tu sais quoi ? Si je voulais, j'pourrais trainer ta carcasse de loup-garou hors de ma voiture, et te laisser crever tout seul, comme un abruti._

 _-Si tu démarres pas j't'égorge. Avec mes dents._

 **-** _Très sincèrement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une p'tite cure d'huiles essentielles, tu seras sur pied en moins de deux.  
-L'infection va remonter jusqu'au cœur et je vais mourir.  
-Eh dis-moi, « penser positif » c'est pas ton truc, j'ai l'impression…  
-S'il ramène pas la balle à temps, il n'y aura qu'une chose à faire.  
-Mais encore? _

_-Il faudra que tu me coupe le bras._

 _-_ _Ouais c'était une vraie partie de plaisir !_

 _-_ _T'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, j'en déduis que t'es en bonne santé._

- _La ferme._  
- _Tu vas pas nous faire un caca-garou !_

 _-J'te préviens, tu dis un seul mot…_  
- _Du genre : "Papa, Derek Hale est dans ma chambre, prends ton flingue !"_

 _-C'est pour ça que tu crois que je te tiens depuis deux heures ?_

 _-_ _Ouais, si tu me fais pas confiance, je te fais pas confiance. Mais t'as besoin de moi pour survivre et c'est pour ça que tu vas pas me laisser. »_

 **Tout semble faux, j'en perds mes mots  
Que vais-je devenir ?  
Je garde espoir de te revoir  
Dans un proche avenir**

 _Tu pensais vraiment que je ne te faisais pas confiance ? Putain, je te faisais plus que confiance alors que toi...tu n'as jamais vu en moi plus qu'un humain inutile. Et puis...ce n'était pas pour survivre que je te gardais en vie. C'était parce que je t'aimais. Mais ça, jamais je n'ai pu te l'avouer._

 **Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Les souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu rentres mais  
De ma mémoire tu disparais  
Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer**

 _Je pense au moment où, paralysé par le Kanima, je suis tombé sur toi. Tu as demandé à ce qu'on te dégage ce mec, et Matt a répondu :_

 _-Oh je sais pas Derek, j'trouve que tous les deux vous faites un très beau couple._

 _Je souris à travers mes larmes._

 **Je t'attendrai encore, encore et encore  
Tant que mon corps supportera ton absence  
Je t'attendrai encore, encore et encore  
J'attendrai que tu rentres**

Je continue de sangloter en regardant la fenêtre. Tu me manques tellement, Derek... J'ai envie de hurler tellement ton absence me pèse sur le coeur.

Toi, tu dois aller très bien. Tu es loin de l'agitation de Beacon Hills, loin de cet humain bavard et idiot que je suis.

J'aurai dû t'avouer mon amour pour toi, mais bon, au final, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, c'est évident. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. ****

 **Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Les souvenirs ne cessent de me hanter  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer  
Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends que tu rentres mais  
De ma mémoire tu disparais  
Je t'attends comme si t'allais rentrer  
Tu vas me manquer, tu vas me manquer.**

Je me promets d'attendre ton retour. Et à ce moment-là, je te le dirais. Je te prendrais dans mes bras et je te chuchoterai "je t'aime". Peu importe ta réponse.

Alors, jour après jour, malgré la douleur, je continue de t'attendre. Je regarde par la fenêtre, essayant de ne pas pleurer, et je repense à cette promesse que je me suis faite.

Tu me manques. Mais jamais je ne désespérerais.


End file.
